A Day In Their Life
by Calie1
Summary: A day in the life of married Loki and Jane. Way AU obviously.


A sigh at her side drew Jane's attention and she looks up into the pale face of Loki. He looks perfectly innocent with his shortened black hair slicked back, curling up slightly at the end. Frigga would affectionately touch the ends with a smile and Jane couldn't help but think that she was remembering days centuries before. His green eyes were wide, lacking their usual narrowness. In fact, Jane would even dare say he looked younger. It was all a ruse. This new look was a bit disconcerting for her. His yes shift to look at her and slowly a small smirk grows on his lips. "Loki…" She warns.

"What?" He asks in perfect innocence. Her narrowed eyes make him smile and he leans into her, pressing a hand to her back. "Come now. Would you really deprive me of a little fun?"

Jane turns into him and glares. "Your idea of fun is not my idea of fun Loki." There was movement in the hall and Jane looks up to see the large doors open. Originally she had been curious about the race coming to Asgard, but now her focus was on Loki and his mischievous plans. Turning back to him, she found him also staring out over the crowd of awaiting Asgardians. "Please Loki. You know this is important." At that he looks down on her and with her eyes she begs him.

Loki sighs and straightens. "You ruin my fun. I can't promise anything later."

That's the least she can ask for, at the moment. "Thank you," she whispers.

"I don't know why you care," he mumbles. "If you think I have a horrible disposition just wait until you meet these dim witted fools."

"I think they're beautiful," Jane says with a soft sigh, noting their lithe figures and long flowing hair.

Loki shoots her a narrowed look and frowns. He's prevented from commenting further though and soon an achingly slow procession of dignitaries are introduced. The weaker of them, the younger ones, give him a cold welcome, to which Jane receives the same. Loki couldn't care less, he'd never been fond of them anyway. They were vain and foolish. It was the older ones that looked on him more freely with contempt. Loki only rolled his eyes and sighed. The only reason he was here was because according to his mother it was his duty. There was some guilt involved and some pleading by Jane, but ultimately he'd given in. Except now as one of the elder elves passed Jane, Loki was sure they were going to regret having him attend.

The slight came as no surprise. Frigga had kindly warned Jane of the possibility. Jane was no stranger to people looking down upon her. As an academic it happened often, as a mortal turned Asgardian even more so, and as Loki's wife….Jane wasn't even going there. So when the older light elf, look down his nose at her with loathing, Jane wasn't surprised. What did surprise her was to see Loki step out of line and lean in to the stranger. Glancing at Thor she noticed him moved to intercept his brother, but Frigga laid a hand on him. Whatever was said, no one heard, but Jane could see the elves face tense, eyes slightly widen. When Loki stepped back, her eyes followed him, but his face remained impassive. The elf bowed in front of her and moved down the line. The rest of the evening left a bad taste in her mouth.

Loki had been right. The light elves were dim witted fools. Jane snuck onto the large balcony, reached into the conveniently hidden pocket in the folds of her dress, and pulled a small book free. If Odin found out what she was up to she had no doubt she'd be on the receiving end of one of his disappointed looks, but he had never ben very impressed with her anyway and there was no point in trying now. Considering she was Loki's wife it only made sense to disappoint Odin. When she'd told Loki so in a fit of anger one day over or father-in-law he'd only smiled and commented on how much he loved her disregard for Odin's rules.

"Now where did you get that?"

Jane stood, closed the book and turned to face Loki. She hadn't even heard him coming, she never did. For a moment she contemplated not telling him her secret. He looked at her knowingly though and eventually she sighed. "I had someone sew a pocket into my dresses…a few of my dresses." He raised his eyebrows and lifted a corner of his mouth in amusement. "Loki, it's boring," she groaned.

"If you'd let me go through with my trick earlier you would have been having much more fun," he told her as she stepped forward.

"I doubt that," Jane stated with a roll of her eyes and slipped the book back into her dress. When she looks up he is much closer. His lips come down to meet hers and press a gentle kiss to her own and then another. As he kisses her he steps into her and she is forced to step back, further and further until her back bumps into a wall. "Loki…." She warns, although weakly.

"No one will see," he mumbles against her lips and slides a hand around her waist.

Jane hums softly and kisses him. It's darker suddenly, and Jane would swear the shadows had moved to cover them, she is pretty sure they have. He kisses her deeper, more insistent. His arm is tighter and soon she moans into his mouth and presses her hips into him.

"Five minutes," he says against her lips. "That's all I need, and then I'll have us back again."

For a moment she actually considers it. Jane can see them appearing in their chambers, Loki pushing her onto the bed, hiking the skirt of her dress, and thrusting into her still clad in his green finery. She fists his armor. "You're mother will know."

"Better me taking my wife then killing the elves," he argues, but it was the wrong point to make, because she pulls away and he silently curses himself.

"What happened earlier?" Jane asks him, remembering the moment the elves had arrived.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he tells her. He's given up on trying to get her to their bed, but he doesn't let her go. It's her that pushed him back and he sighs, dropping his arms.

"Don't talk to me like that," she warns and he looks away with annoyance. "Loki…"

"Jane, don't be a fool," he finally snaps and looks back at her. "You know as well as I, many of them look down on you. Why do you think I was so resistant to have a part in this foolish charade. He's lucky I didn't slit his throat right there in front of everyone. I told him as much when he purposely showed you such disrespect. The only thing that prevented me from killing him was that I assumed his blood would have made a horrible mess and that you'd be very unpleased if I'd ruined your dress with his blood." Her eyes widen up a him. "I told him that also."

"Oh Loki," she sighs. "I'm used to it, you know that. You don't-."

"Yes, I do," he growls and steps forward, bringing his arms up and caging her between them. "But I'm not as changed as everyone would like to believe. You know that. The tolerance I have build is thin and you are mine, my responsibility and I will not abide anyone treating you without respect."

She swallows, and she knows he's right, at least about being unchanged. Sometimes she forgets. It's easy to forget because she doesn't see the worst of him. She sees a different Loki. Loki loves her, is affectionate with her, treats her with respect and is kind to her. It's her he treats with such high regard. It's times like this that she remembers what he can be. So instead of arguing with him she presses her hands to his chest and nods, because the only way to pull him back from his anger sometimes is to just let him have it. Trying to talk him down, convince him other wise, will only enrage him. "Okay," she whispers. And that's all it takes, immediately he relaxes. Sliding her hands up she wraps then around his neck and fingers the curling ends of his hair. "You look so deceptively young and innocent like this."

Loki allows her the change in subject, finding himself drawn in by her comment. "Really?" He asks and lowers his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her into him.

Jane hums an affirmative and leans into him. His green cloak flutters at her legs and she leans in to kiss him. His hands slide down, grasping her ass and pulling her into his hips. Jane moans and deepens the kiss. It's when he pushes her back against the wall, shoves a leg between her own and drops his face into her neck that she finds herself slowly bending to his wants and needs. "Five minutes," Jane whispers. Loki chuckles darkly into her neck and they disappear in green lights.

It had taken a bit longer then that. Five minutes had turned into ten simply because of an over abundance of fabric, which he had cursed at, and this new complicated armor, to which she had whined with frustration. When they appeared again Loki as usual was nothing but indifferent, but Jane could feel her face burning, her body still overheated compared to his cool one. Her legs were wet and sticky and he'd removed them from their chambers before she could find her panties. He'd laughed when she'd told him as much from the balcony.

Frigga looked to her son with a frown, Thor rolled his eyes, and if Odin had even noticed their absence he didn't even bother humoring them with a look.


End file.
